


I never told you

by Muryokuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muryokuna/pseuds/Muryokuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader runs out on a case, because of their past. Castiel wants to help them with another case that they found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic.... Based off of "I never told you" by Colbie Caillat. And The Script's "Nothing"  
> Open to both genders (yes, even boys)

I sat up from my seat in the local bar. Thinking about what the hell just happened.

 

*flashback*

 

 

_"What do you mean your just gonna up and leave?" Dean yelled at me._

_"Look, I'll be back_ **AFTER** _t_ _he case it just...it just touches to close to home, Dean." I explained, picking my bag. Castiel and Sam just stood watching._

~

I sighed remembering their confused looks, I met them after my grandmother was killed my a windigo, good news about that case was I got to kill that son of a bitch. I gulped another 3 beers before I heard wings. I looked to my right side finding Cas there. 

     "Hey Cas" I slurred, "Dean sent ya?" I shruged

     "No, I came on my own accord" He cocked his head to the side in confusion, "why do you assume such a thing?"

      "Well I just figured the boys were worried that something happened to me." I sighed, setting the empty beer down with some money. I looked in to his blue eyes to see wonder. "Anyways, I gotta go. Found a case that they boys won't take. It'll be better like this Cas," I gave a drunk smile. I headed out but was stopped by something grabbing my wristband. I froze, I looked at the thing that held me back. 

     "(Y/N), let me help you then. The boys don't need my help." He gave me a desperate look.

     "Okay" I take a hold of his hand that was once gripping my wristband, "Let's get to a mot-" And with the sound of wings we were gone.

 

     I found ourselves in the motel room I rented earlier. I smiled at Cas and said "Let's rest up, I dunno 'bout 'chu but after those drinks I'mma bit woozy." I chuckled and dragged Castiel  to the bed. I took off my hoodie, shoes and socks. Leaving me in my shirt and sweatpants. I faced Cas and took off his trench coat, and jacket. 

    "Why are you disregareding my of my clothing?" He questions me with that adorable puppy-dog look.

    "Cas, I'm going to bed, just because you can't sleep, doesn't mean you can't rest. You just.. relax!" I grinned like the fool I am "now, could ya take off your shoes and socks?" I asked, cuddling into the bad under the blankets. After he done so I pated the spot next to me. He came underneath the blankets with me and turned off the lights. I snuggled into Cas's side and fell into a peaceful sleep. 

 

*Castiels Point of View*

 

 

 

     I watched as (Y/N) fell asleep. But before (s/he) did

 

     "I love you Cas" (s/he) muttered, thinking I wouldn't hear. I smiled and replied with   

     "I love you more..."

 


	2. Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Castiel go check out a case in Chicago. And get separated  
>  
> 
> WARNINGS: Blood, swearing, separation, injuries, rituals, (if you think there are more warnings PLEASE tell me.) Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay.... ^^'' work in progress

When I awoke to smelling bacon and eggs. I looked over to the kitchen to find (Y/N) making breakfast. 

    "Good morinin' sleeping beauty!" (s/he) beemed. 

    "Good moring to you to." I replied, smiling. I put my clothing back on, and went to the motel's table and started to read the newspaper. Finding on interesting article out of them all:

        _"Found dead man with heart ripped out."_ (Y/N) put a plate with some bacon and eggs in front of me.

 

 

* Your P.O.V *

 

 

        "Anything good? I asked while stuffing myself with bacon.

        "They found a man who's was been heart ripped out" He replied. I chuckled.

         "Anything else?" I smiled. 

          "Claw marks, and teeth marks...uhmmm and paw prints." He finished. I nodded, thinking..  _Werewolves, definitely...maybe a whole clan.._ "(Y/N)?" Castiel asked. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

           "What?" I dumbfoundly said. "Oh! Yeah, the dude, probably werewolves. Since-" and I took the newspaper from him to examine the pictures "-There are multiple teeth marks and paw prints, maybe a whole clan was there. And.. multiple of other organs have been taken. And they made it look like a ritual... humm." This is why Sam and Dean like me on hunts. I was in med school before my grandmother's death. So I could tell what it was  just by looking at the injuries.....Most of the time. Castiel just nodded, he seemed werid. 

        "Cas? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly

        "I am fine, (Y/N). So, shall we get going?" 


End file.
